Lizzy
by Princess24Lynn
Summary: Tony's best friend's, daughter is kidnapped


Tony stepped off the elevator and walked to his desk. Before he could say anything, his cell went off.

He answered "Dinozzo"

The voice replied "Tony, it's Mike, I need your help. Lizzy was kidnapped."

Tony asked in shock "WHAT? WHEN?" He took a deep breath and asked "Where are you at?"

"Lisa and I are with the FBI, we are on our way to NCIS. We want you and your team helping, so Agent Fornell agreed. We are outside. I will be see you in a minute." Mike said

"Alright, see you in a minute. And Mike?" Tony said

"Yeah?" Mike asked

"We will find her," Tony answered and hung up

Tony ran a hand over his and Gibbs asked "What's wrong Tony?"

"I will explain in a minute." Tony said as the elevator opened.

Fornell, Lisa, and Mike stepped out and Lisa had tears in her eyes and ran to Tony. She and Tony were good friends even before she married Mike. Tony just held her while she cried.

* * *

Fornell and Mike reached Tony's desk and Fornell said "Dinozzo"(The right way)

Tony just nodded. As he was holding Lisa, he said to Gibbs "There my friends, Mike and Lisa Truman. I went to college with them. There daughter, lizzy, was kidnapped. They want us helping to find her, that's why Fornell is here."

Just then Abby, Ducky, and Palmer came up to the bullpen. They walked over and saw Fornell. Abby asked "What's going on?" Tony told them what happened.

Then Tony asked Mike "What happened right before she was taken?"

Mike replied "We were all walking out to the car. He were heading to see you, Lizzy wanted to surprise you. She really missed you." He said with a smile. "We turned our backs to lock the door. Then we heard Lizzy scream. By the time we got to her, they took her. I did get the liscene plate number. It's 107GPA."

"Let's get started then, but FBI gets jurisdication." Fornell said looking at Gibbs and Dinozzo.

Tony said "I don't give a damn about jurisdiction. I just want Lizzy home safe and sound." Everyone agreed. Fornell nodded.

"Did you get the evidence from there place, Fornell." McGee asked

Fornell said "Yes, and I already decided to let Abby run it." Abby nodded.

* * *

They got all the evidence in Abby's lab. Ducky and McGee were helping her.

In the bullpen, they were putting out an amber alert. Tony put a picture of Lizzy on the palsma for the team to see. They were going through all the evidence, when Tony's desk phone went off. It was Abby.

He answered "This is Special Agent Dinozzo, how may I help you."

"Tony, all of you my lab now." Abby said and hung up.

Tony looked at everyone else and said "Abby's got something."

So they all headed down to the lab. Gibbs asked "What do you got Abs?"

"Well thanks to McGee, we found where the van with the liscene plate number you gave us is, but you aren't going to like the location." Everyone looked at Abby, who said "Tony it is outside your apartment."

Tony had a look of shock on his face but Fornell, and the team headed out. Ducky and Abby stayed with Mike and Lisa.

Fornell and Ziva took one car, while McGee, Gibbs and Tony took another. The ride was quiet. Tony was trying to figure out why, whoever it was, is at his apartment. Gibbs was driving and McGee was trying not to get sick.

* * *

When they got there, they all headed in. Tony noticed his door was unlocked. He and the others walked in, guns ready, and saw the house was trashed. Tony said "This isn't how I had it earlier." He walked down the hall, McGee was following him.

Tony held up his hand, to signal McGee, who nodded. Tony heard crying from the guest room. He kicked it open, getting everyone else attention, and said "Freeze, NCIS! Step away from her." Then they guy turned around and said "Ah, if it isn't Anthony Dinozzo Jr."

"How do you know my name?" Tony asked

"I'm hurt, you dont remember me?" He said. Tony nodded, as everyone else got to the door.

"Well, in Baltimore, you arrested my girlfriend, Michelle Peters, for murdering her parents. I am going to make you pay for that. I been watching you, looking for the perfect target, when I saw how close you were to that little bitch." He said, pointing his gun at Lizzy.

Tony ran ahead and stepped between Lizzy and the gunman. His voice a low dangerous growl, "Get away from her!" The gunman grabbed Tony and pressed the gun to his head. Tony gave Gibbs a look, Gibbs nodded.

The guy looked at everyone else. He said "Everyone out except Agent Gibbs." They all looked at at Gibbs, who nodded, so they walked in they living room.

* * *

Tony said "Can I say something to Lizzy quick."

"Fine, but make it quick." The guy said. Tony nodded as the guy let him go.

(In Italian) "Lizzy, when I say, scream the top of your lungs and run into my bedroom and hide, ok?" Tony said

(In Italian) "Ok, uncle Tony." Lizzy said as she got ready to run.

"Alright, Alright, enough." The guy said as he grabbed Tony again. Tony looked at Gibbs and sent him a silent message. (When I say now, Lizzy is running, I will use that to get away and you shoot.) Gibbs nodded

Tony counted to 5 in his head and screamed "Now Lizzy."

Lizzy took a deep breath and screamed, causing the gunman to get distracted. She ran out as Gibbs shot the man.

Everyone else came running in after the gunshot to see Gibbs helping Tony up. Tony said "I am going to get Lizzy." Gibbs nodded.

As Tony walked out of the room, Fornell asked "What the hell happened?"

Gibbs told them what happened then went to find Tony, everyone followed him.

* * *

Tony walked in his room and said "Lizzy, you can come out now, it's safe."

Lizzy got out of the closet and ran to Tony and held on tight.

Everyone walked in the room to find Tony sitting on his bed holding an upset Lizzy. He was also singing her their favorite Italain Lullaby.

They called Ducky to get the body, and to check over Lizzy. The whole time, Lizzy was with Tony. Then they left and went to HQ. Fornell went back to FBI HQ. Lizzy absolutly refused to let go of Tony.

When they got to NCIS, Lizzy was holding Tony's hand. When they got to the bullpen, they saw Abby, Mike, and Lisa talking. Lizzy let go of Tony's hand and yelled "Mommy! Daddy!" And she gave them a big hug.

Then she ran to Tony, jumped in his armas and asked "Can I guess who everyone is please?"

Tony laughed and said "Sure."

Lizzy said "That's Gibbs, the ex-marine. That's Tim McGee, you call him probie but i'm not. That's Ziva David, the ninja girl. That's Abby, the forensic scienctist and goth. And that's Ducky. Did I get it right?"

Tony laughed and said "Yea you got it right." Lizzy smiled

* * *

*THIS IS THE ITALAIN LULLABY IN THE STORY*

Fa la ninna, fa la nanna

Go to Sleep, Go to SleepyLullaby

(Italian)

Fa la ninna, fa la nanna

Nella braccia della mamma

Fa la ninna bel bambin,

Fa la nanna bambin bel,

Fa la ninna, fa la nanna

Nella braccia della mamma.

*THE TRANSLATION OF THE LULLABY*

Lullaby (English)

Go to sleep, go to sleepy

In the arms of your mother,

Go to sleep, lovely child,

Go to sleepy, child so lovely,

Go to sleep, go to sleepy

In the arms of your mother.

___________________________________________________________________________ THE END!

*Cough Cough Hint Hint I might write a squeal if you review*


End file.
